User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/The News Feed
The News Feed is a place to dump all WIXOSS news, from very important to minor. It is also for the discussion of WIXOSS news. This place is easier for posting small news than the WIXOSS subreddit or my Twitter. The WIXOSS subreddit is mainly for big news, and no one follows my Twitter (which is why I don't tweet often). __TOC__ April 15, 2015 The cover of the WIXOSS magazine has finally been revealed! With that, we now know what the promo cards that come with the magazine do. *Neptune, White Natural Star (messes with your opponent's limit) *Resonance March (White Hope for Resonas) Also, thanks to wixoss.com, which seems to be the only site that has been putting up images of the new cards (ugh), we now have pictures of all the new cards in WXD-09 White Pray. (No Servants yet. Or Red Hope.) Less importantly, we now know the other 3 cards that will be given out at Sukiya restaurants: Hanayo-Zero, Midoriko, Combat Girl, and Ulith, Enma. (Totally predictable.) If you want to see the pictures, go to each csrd's respective gallery page. If you want the details of how to obtain these cards, head to this page. April 13, 2015 Finally news. They revealed a new starter deck, WXD-11 Black Need, featuring a new LRIG named Myuu. ("Who NEXT LRIG??" SHE NEXT LRIG.) The deck also introduces a new SIGNI class, Living Spirit: Misfortune Insect. (I always thought that if black got a Living Spirit class, it would be based on insects. I WAS RIGHT.) The deck has 16 deck-exclusive cards (it probably also has Servants as two non-deck exclusives), including Resona SIGNI, and according to the deck description, the deck is equipped with simple yet powerful abilities. The two cover cards are: *Myuu=Hatch *Mukadesu, Black Phantom Insect (Mukade = centipede) There are several jokes I could make, but I'll leave them for later. April 10, 2015 This week has been absolutely barren. Barren. The main site updates once a week on Fridays (Saturday JST), so we have a bit of new stuff, but not much. Just one new card spoiler, that's unimportant to the meta, but still very interesting. *infected WIXOSS When I first saw "infected WIXOSS" on the April WIXOSS calendar, I called that it would be like the card Z/X IGNITION over at the Z/X TCG. I was right. April 3, 2015 The SP-07 spec selector: Fumio Futase card list pictures are up on the WIXOSS main site, and they have been added to the wiki. Thank you Omegane. There are three other cards planned for the Sukiya collaboration. It's probably just Hanayo, Midoriko, and Ulith, but who knows? March 31, 2015 Due to time zones, it was April Fool's in Japan, and with that, Takara Tomy unleashed a devastatingly epic April Fool's joke. Unfortunately, it's gone now, although the JP WIXOSS wiki and Nihil recorded some stuff. The JP WIXOSS wiki's article can be found here. Some of Nihil's translations can be found here. It appears that, while they took down the silly April Fool's front page, the sub-pages are still up. Thank goodness. There was also a bloody hilarious video that depicted a live action version of the WIXOSS OP, with Chiyori and the LRIGs all being portrayed by middle-aged men. They also included some footage from the actual opening, those dirty cheaters. Akira was pretty cute though. They took it down, though. What a shame... In other news, selector battle with WIXOSS came out. I've been meaning to make a page for it since October when it was first announced, but it wasn't that important... there's a page for it now, though, although it's still barebones like the anime pages on this wiki. Now that a bunch of people are playing it, I'm hoping to add some gameplay information to the page. March 27, 2015 Truckload o' spoilers today. WX-07 Next Selector spoilers: *Four of Tamayorihime, Strangely United Flames *Firerage, Ballista *Musketta, Roaring Gun WXD-09 White Pray spoilers: *Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger *Romane Defense *Venus, White Natural Star *Vega, Natural Star *Altair, Natural Star *Deneb, Natural Star *Polaris, Natural Star *Get Twinkle The deck also includes level 1-3 vanilla Sashes, level 1-3 vanilla Space SIGNI, and Servant D and Servant O reprints. Sashe Nouvelle, Eternal Messenger and Mercury, White Natural Star are previously known cards that are in the deck. WXD-10 Red Hope spoilers: *Four of Tamayorihime, Brave and Bold *Eternal Karma *Crossroad *Stun, Explosive Gun *Grenade, Small Gun *Overlap of Fate The deck also includes level 1-3 red vanilla Tamas (with mono-red grow costs), level 1-3 vanilla Weapon SIGNI (presumably reprints of Derrin, Nineteen, and Drasto), and Servant D and Servant O reprints. Zero of Tamayorihime, Heckler, Ballista, and Koch, Roaring Gun are previously known cards are are in the deck. The blog post talks a bit about spec selector: Fumio Futase, but provides no new spoilers. We already knew about Swift Divine Punishment, Divine Grace, and Marche, Mysterious Fairytale. It does say, however, that spec selector: Fumio Futase includes level 0-3 vanilla Annes (presumably reprints of Anne=First, Anne=Second, and Anne=Third), as well as a new Anne card named . Let's hope she's better than Mirurun Zepto. There's also information on the original Resona and ARTS available through the first issue of the WIXOSS magazine. While we don't have effects, we have pictures and names, found here. *Neptune, White Natural Star ...Daaaamn. *Resonance March You can see Mercury behind Sashe, looking mildly unamused, as well as another cute unknown SIGNI. Is this the same guy who did the Howl artwork? Takara Tomy also dropped some news about the next Selector's Promo Pack, vol.5. *Aglaea, Innocent Brightness (already known) *Rising Fist of the Flame Dragon *Code Art DTP *Tsubaki, Natural Plant *Torchen Whip Also some sort of collaboration with the Sukiya restaurant chain. Can you imagine Tama eating a beef bowl? That is all. March 25, 2015 News has been slow for the past few days. First thing: The Congratulation card for May will be Dead Splash. If you don't know, Congratulation cards are promo cards that are given out at WIXOSS parties and have CONGRATULATION!! written on the right in large golden letters. Stuff like Dominating Fury and Baroque Defense. I don't remember the specific conditions for getting them, though, and I can't look it up because the Japanese WIXOSS wiki is down while their servers are being relocated. Secondly, some stuff from selector Radio. They're planning an Eldora only product (in progress), and they released the decklist of the deck Mayu used in spread Episode 12. LRIG: Ulith, Enma Ulith, Burning Eye Enma (smart enough to not use the effect LRIG) Ulith, Enma of Screaming Hell Ulith, Enma of Eternal Hell (not smart enough to use the effect LRIG) Ulith, Black Sand Enma Ulith, Enma of Nihilism ARTS: Black Desire Black Desire (another one?) Grave Out Oversalvage (silly Mayu, Oversalvage doesn't work with Rainbow Ulith) SIGNI: C 4x Servant O (LB) W 3x Kukri, Small Sword G 3x Origami, Uniform Requirements B 1x Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl C 4x Servant D (LB) R 3x Bronda, Natural Stone B 2x Ahriman, Fallen Glance (what the fuck? no other Charms...) B 3x Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl (LB) U 3x Code Art DRS B 4x Luciferl, Fallen Talented Woman (LB) B 3x Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl (LB) B 2x Lilith, Recurring Nightmare Spell: B 3x Grave Maker C 1x Jetting Knowledge (LB) (the Served Selector version) C 1x Jetting Knowledge (LB) (the promo version with the silly flavor text) W: 3 R: 3 U: 3 G: 3 B: 18 C: 2 Multi Ener: 8 This deck is shitty, but what do you expect? Mayu had never played a game of WIXOSS before. You'd think that she'd have a slightly better deck, though, considering that she's had all this time to theorize about the game, as well as being able to watch Selectors duke it out with their decks. Maybe she didn't have enough time to assemble a deck because Rainbow Ulith was completely new to her. Who knows? And yes, they specified that the two Jetting Knowledges were of those particular printings. By the way, the card Mayu used for Ulith's Exceed 5 was Jetting Knowledge. Ruko certainly guessed correctly on that one. March 21, 2015 A big official WIXOSS Party just happened yesterday, and with those comes news. This time, it's information on spec selector: Fumio Futase. The following cards will be reprinted: *Anne, Locus of Miracles *Follow Blindly *Different Strokes The following are new cards: *Swift Divine Punishment *Divine Grace *Marche, Mysterious Fairytale Swift Divine Punishment seems good, but it might be conditional. Divine Grace just adds more to Anne's tankiness (pls no more tankerino). Marche is a slight departure from Contempora and Suiboku: instead of defending your SIGNI, Marche builds up your field and adds a possible offensive option. Well, I suppose that Anne's defense isn't being buffed too much. The last thing she needed was to be even more of a headache to play against, so this is nice. In other news, starting from April 1, holo versions of the Remember LRIG cards, from levels 0 to 4, will be available in the point exchange program for 100P. You will get all five of them as a set. If you can participate in the point exchange somehow, this is probably a good opportunity, but the majority of us won't think of this as big news. Finally, we have a new WIXOSS girl - Sano Hinako. I suppose they needed a fifth so that they could have one girl per color. Note from Nihil's reddit post: "She is a gravure model, so if you're going to Google her, take care of your surroundings." I checked for myself, and as it turns out, Googling either "Sano Hinako" or "佐野ひなこ" results in a bunch of bikini pictures. Not NSFW, but not something you'd want to be seen looking at in good company. March 20, 2015 The Mayu's Room rules are finally out! You may only have up to two copies of these cards in your deck: *Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy *Repair *Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering For the most part, these restrictions are acceptable. Tama is a very prevalent deck right now, but she's not so far ahead of the pack that she needed outright bans. All she needed was a slight curbing of her power, and these changes provide that. Now Tama players will have to be careful with when they play their Valkyries and Arcgains. One of the weaknesses of TamaMayu decks is that, once their SIGNI are killed, they're gone forever until the Tama deck refreshes, since Tama has no way to grab SIGNI from the trash. TamaMayu decks don't have the ARTS space to run Salvage or Oversalvage, since they only have three ARTS slots, so they have to devote their ARTS space to defensive ARTS like Modern Boundary and White Hope. Combined with the restrictions, the loss of a Valkyrie or Arcgain (to Life Cloth, or by being banished in battle) is particularly devastating, as you'd only have one more available in the deck. You pretty much have to save Arcgain for the finish with Mega Ultra Spoiler, as you can't afford to lose Arcgains beforehand. Valkyrie's restriction also makes it risky to chain out searches with Get Index and extra Valkyries, as you can no longer afford to risk your Valkyries willy-nilly. The Repair restriction is weird. On one hand, Midoriko decks, while reasonably common, are not particularly oppressive. (The other decks that would run Repair, like Rainbow Ulith, Yuzunayo, and Eldora, are nearly never played.) Midoriko decks don't need to be weakened, even slightly. On the other hand, Midoriko doesn't need Repair to function. Even without 4 copies of Repair, Midoriko is built on other things, whether it be SeiryuBeiar, Gauche Agnes ramp, or Misuzaku lancer shenanigans. Losing two copies of Repair is not a big deal. March 19, 2015 Shenanigans. First things first, information on new Selector card sleeves are out. The first two depict and , two level 4 LRIGs that will be released with WX-07 Next Selector, the latter being the cover card of the set. The other two depict Rūko, Tama, Hitoe, and Yuzuki. Nothing special. Secondly. A new picture of Mercury, White Natural Star has surfaced. Its Play Condition is different in this image; instead of requiring you to trash three of your Space SIGNI, it requires you to trash 1 of your level 3 or more non-Resona Space SIGNI and another non-Resona Space SIGNI of any level. This is quite confusing, especially since the current picture is from the official WIXOSS site. In any case, I'm just going to wait for official sources to confirm which wording is correct. March 18, 2015 WIXOSS will introduce Mayu's Room, rules that limit the use of cards. That is, a banlist, where bad cards go to be punished. These rules will be posted on the official site on March 20th, and will go into effect on April 25th. I suppose it's about time, although I don't think any deck is so oppressive that it needs bans. I don't think I've seen as much Tama deck results these decks, although my view is skewed. My wager goes to Arcgain or Mayu, though. Arcgain being unaffected by anything makes her an overly effective finisher, while Mayu is an insane finisher. (It would also be exceedingly ironic for Mayu to be sent to Mayu's room.) I would be sad if Mayu was banhammered though. She represents an iconic moment of the anime. March 17, 2015 So Omegane just dug up this spoiler from who-knows-where. *Aglaea, Innocent Brightness Good card. Will see a fair bit of use in Tawil decks. Tama decks could use it as a Burst version of Bonya, Small Bow, but they really don't need it. March 16, 2015 WIXOSS premium crystals of Tama and Yuzuki Kurebayashi, made by LEXACT, a hobby company that makes these things for various anime characters. Only the Tama and Yuzuki ones are new; the Iona one has been around for a month. I don't really care all that much, but it's still news so I'm obligated to post it here. Some of you may find it pretty, I guess? March 13, 2015 Delicious new spoilers. *WXD-08 Black Will images are up on the wiki, courtesy of Omegane. With that, the entire set is up and finished! *Halo Effect, new spoiler. Good card. March 12, 2015 WIXOSS is getting its own magazine. Now it won't have to piggyback off of other card gaming magazines. Whee. :v The first issue will include: *Information on the latest cards *A different practical LRIG deck introduction *Something that improves your skills and teaches you to play *Tournament report (I could use this...) *WIXOSS art book *Serialized comic (perhaps the Sashe manga?) *Manga about the backstory of unknown LRIGs (eh?) *Stuff about the people behind WIXOSS *WIXOSS 4koma *Anime information *Information about random products and goods and other stuff And most importantly... *Sashe level 0 *Original ARTS *Original Resona *Special experience deck set The above four compromise a full deck, and the game is playable with them. However, I suspect that the deck set is one of those tournament-illegal paper cut-out decks that's only for teaching you how to play. March 11, 2015 box|thumb|325px]] Image of WX-07 Next Selector box release. There is Sashe and Tama, which is expected. But there's also Midoriko, Mirurun, and... Ulith... Considering that WX-07 corresponds to the release of the new WIXOSS manga, these LRIGs may very well appear in that manga. Either it's an alternate universe where the LRIG system never ended, or Ulith is back from the dead. Category:Blog posts